


Run Life's Marathon

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early in Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lilyheartglee asked for "early!klaine? And maybe something where one of them is a bit down because of a bad day at school or a failed test? And the other is here to make it all better? (Hug it all better?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Life's Marathon

Blaine is not a straight As student.

He’s a good student, obviously, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to be accepted into Dalton Academy, but it’s not always roses and puppies, and his monthly report has the occasional Bs.

But _C_?

No.

Never.

He has never let his grades slip that badly, and he can already hear his parents about it.

About how he has too much on his plate--perhaps those extra activities are not essential, if they are affecting his grades like that.

About how the Warblers are not that essential to his routine, and maybe could he just be less involved in it.

Or how about it must be his “friend”, taking so much of his time, and don’t think we don’t know that there isn’t much homework done in that room of yours when he comes …

As a matter of fact, Kurt has helped Blaine get better in the subjects where he was not comfortable, and yes, maybe his tutoring is based on a kissing rewarding system, but only if Blaine manages to master the French grammar, aka the Devil in a textbook.

And Blaine know that as much as he can try and explain that the teacher told him that she gave him that grade to try and motivate him further--lousy technique, if you ask him--Blaine can’t shake the downward spiral he’s on.

Yes, he’s moping and sulking in the Warblers common room, taking advantage of the emptiness of it to wallow properly.

Which is where Kurt finds him when Blaine doesn’t show up for lunch.

\---

“Blaine?” Kurt calls as he opens the door of the Room, trying to balance the salads and the bag of chips he took with him one-handed.

“Hm.”

Kurt comes into the room, looking around, until his eyes spot Blaine’s feet next to the piano.

Oh dear.

“Hey honey,” he says softly, putting the two boxes and the bag on top of the piano before sitting down next to his sulking and pouting boyfriend.

Except that there is something stormy brewing in Blaine’s eyes that Kurt wants to take out and wish away.

“What’s going on?”

Blaine shrugs, burying half of his face in his crossed arms over his knees.

“Come on,” Kurt tries again, lightly bumping their shoulders together, “you listened to me talking about my woes and my problems, let me return the favor.”  A moment of silence, and Kurt cocks his head until he can catch Blaine’s gaze. “Otherwise, we’re in for a very unbalanced relationship, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

He says it with a crooked smile, to let Blaine know that he’s only teasing, and Blaine huffs a tired laugh before sliding a piece of paper towards Kurt with the tip of his shoe.

Kurt picks it up. “Oh, your essay on the Restoration in France,” he reads, before his eyes stop on the grade. “That bitch!”

That makes Blaine look up in shock, eyes wide.

“Sorry, sorry, but seriously!” Kurt exclaims, waving his curse away with his free hand. “Your essay was impeccable, we checked the sources together! A C, really?!”

“Ms. Laley said that it was to motivate me to get better,” Blaine mumbles, cheek pressed against his arm--Kurt considers it a progress.

“Motivate, my ass,” Kurt says softly, if only to see that shadow of a smile on Blaine’s face. “Ms. Laley is an old, bitter lady that should go on retirement and find a hobby and you know it.”

Blaine shrugs again, looking away.

“I know it blows,” Kurt says, putting one hand on the knot of Blaine’s shoulder and squeezing, “but it’s the first essay of the trimester. You can make it better with your next essay, and with the test too!”

Blaine doesn’t answer, but leans into his touch and Kurt scoots closer, sliding his hand to wrap his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “We’ll show her just how motivated you are, honey.”

Blaine turns to look at him, and they really are close.

Close enough for Kurt to just lean in a little and press a small kiss to Blaine’s lips--it’s still enough to make them blush a little--before pressing their foreheads together.

“ _While truckin' down the road of life_

_Although all hope seems gone_

_I just move on …_ ”

Blaine smiles more openly, though his eyes still shine a bit too much for Kurt’s liking, before taking the next verse, his voice soft and subdued.

“ _When I can't find a single star_

_To hang my wish upon_

_I just move on_

_I move on …_ ”

Kurt makes a dramatic gesture with his free hand as he sings, a bit louder, “ _I ran so fast_!”, and Blaine lets out a wet giggle before singing, voice cracking with repressed laughter, “ _A shotgun blast can hurt me not one bit_ ”, before turning his body to hug Kurt properly.

Or more accurately, to allow Kurt the space he needs to hug him back.

“If Roxie and Velma can make it,” Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear, “so can we.”

“Without resorting to murder, though,” Blaine replies, voice muffled by Kurt’s blazer.

“If we must,” Kurt says with a long sigh, just to make Blaine laugh again.


End file.
